Karaoke Snape!
by Parody-of-an-Angel
Summary: WIP Hermione encounters Snape at a muggle Karaoke Bar! will only be a couple of chapters long HGSS duh
1. Chapter I

Hello peoples! I am on a sugar high!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, high is over.

Wait, it's coming back

Okay, now it's over.

Before you berate me for this, I know I should be writing the next chapter of 'Murder She Wrote?' but this plot monkey has been climbing all over what's left of my brain from the sugar high and won't leave me alone! And yes, you read correct, I do not have a plot bunny, but a plot monkey!!!!!!! I rarely ever see him though L

He has no name! Please recommend a name for my monkey in a review! Help the poor nameless plot monkey! DO SOMETHING REAL!

If no one reviews to tell me what to name my plot monkey, I shall call him Jack, after the monkey in POTC!

Disclaimer: I own all the characters in HP, LOTR and POTC! I also own all the places and things in the books and movies! While I'm at this – I also own coke, pepsi, Sprite, Mountain Dew, Hoyts and my very own Rehab centre that I currently am attending!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry about that, the high must not have completely worn off yet

Real Disclaimer: I own none of the recognisable places, things or characters from the HP world. I also do not own the characters, places and things in the books and movies of POTC and LOTR! Neither does I own coke, Pepsi, Sprite, Mountain Dew, Hoyts or my own Rehab centre, but I am currently attending one!

Summary – When the girls convince Hermione to break the rules and take a trip to Hogsmeade after curfew to a muggle karaoke bar the last person she expected to see was her sarcastic Potions Professor.

Explanation – I wanted to write a Hermione/Severus story because apart from disgusting most of my friends, it's my favourite pairing in the world, if a tad OOC.

Pairings – Severus/Hermione

The song that Snape sings is Potion by Morphine – fitting don't you think? It's edited a bit. And the song that the girls sing is 'left outside alone' by Anastacia

Flames will be used for the BBQ

PLEASE  
PLEASE

PLEASE

REVIEW

HELP

THE

POOR

NAMELESS

PLOT

MONKEY

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''****

Hermione Granger, proud creator of S.P.E.W sat at a small desk in the Gryffindor common room, fingers numb from knitting. She was now in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and still continuing with her futile attempts to free the house elves. They, however would not budge and now would not clean her room for fear of finding the woollen hats she made, much improved since her fifth year.

She was Head Girl and privileged to have her own room and bathroom. But in spite of all the luxuries the position came with, she was beginning to regret taking it up. In between studying for the N.E.W.T exam at the end of the school year and completing her Head Girl duties, she had little to no time for knitting clothes. Seeing as the house elves would not clean her room, she had begun to hide them in the common room and girl's dormitories. Little did she know that the other Gryffindors had taken to scouring their rooms and the common room for them, as they didn't want the house elves to retire from cleaning the entire tower.

Hermione though, was finally starting to realise that perhaps they were happy with being slaves and didn't want to be freed. And besides, she had to focus all her energy on the NEWTS, which were coming up in a few weeks. Add to that the fact that her fingers were blistering and sore and she was as resigned as she would ever be to give up S.P.E.W.

Sighing from complete exhaustion, she laid her head on the table, before – with a groan – realised that she still had a 3-foot potions essay to complete on the properties of the mandrake plant. She had done this in second year and could probably do it in her sleep, but Snape insisted on revising every little detail, a waste of precious studying time she thought.

Quickly pulling out some parchment, ink and a self correcting quill – she didn't feel up to checking over it in this state – Hermione started the essay and continued late into the night, before collapsing onto her bed without taking a shower or getting changed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Earlier that evening three girls, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Ginny Weasley to be precise were conspiring the most devious plot ever created, also the most risky. They were planning to drag Hermione away from her studies for just one night to go to Hogsmeade, after curfew and out of school bounds. The risk wasn't getting caught by teachers though, although that was a risk, it was Hermione's wrath. If there was a test, which Hermione hadn't studied for because of this night, they were dead women. Despite this fact they all needed a break and they planned to take Hermione along for the ride.

At the moment they were all sitting cross-legged on Lavender's bed working out the best way to go about executing the plan.

"I think we should wait for a night when Hermione has little to no homework," stated Ginny logically, playing with a loose thread of her pyjama pants.

"Ginny, Hermione **never **has no homework and even if she didn't have any, she'd be reading up on other things," countered the ever-optimistic Parvati.

"Hate to break it to you Gin, but Parvati's right, we'll have no luck on that forte," said Lavender, adding her two cents in. "The only hope we have is if we catch her in a good mood. A very good mood".

"Well then what about this Friday? She has a Potions test and you know how she is after seeing the look on Snape's face when he sees her marks," suggested Ginny, snapping the thread of her pyjama pants.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all night," exclaimed Lavender proudly.

"Lavender, that's only the second thing I've said tonight," remarked Ginny dryly.

"I know, but out of those two things you said, that was the smartest," explained Lavender to a cynical Ginny.

"Anyway," said Parvati, interrupting their little session. "Regardless of whether it's the smartest thing she said tonight or not, it's a good idea. Friday it is?"

"Friday it is," confirmed Ginny and Lavender simultaneously.

That matter taken care of, they moved on to other subjects, namely Draco Malfoy. His father had been sentenced to receive the Kiss for helping the Dark Lord and Malfoy Junior hadn't been the same since. Of course he was still the arrogant, bigoted, egotistical, suave, narcissistic, chauvinistic bastard he had always been, but his comments seemed subdued now that he could no longer rely on his father for people to fear him.

In addition to that he had been kicked off the Quidditch team and didn't receive the head boy badge that he was tipped to be getting this year. A Ravenclaw by the name of Terry Boot had gotten it instead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Waking slowly, Hermione tried desperately to gather her thoughts. She was always like this in the mornings. Sunlight danced across her figure, streaming in through the window directly across from her bed and creating such light that Hermione wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and never come out. Contrary to what most people thought, she was not an early riser, preferring to sleep in when she could. Unfortunately that wasn't often, especially this year with the NEWTS coming up.

Realising disconsolately that it was Friday and that she was going to be late for classes if she didn't get up, she sighed and rose slowly, savouring the warmth that her doona provided her with before reluctantly relinquishing it. Trudging over to the bathroom she shed her wrinkled and dirty clothes that she had slept in and stepped into the shower.

Letting the droplets of water caress her body she mentally prepared herself for the inevitable events that the coming day would bring. Neither Lavender, Parvati or Ginny knew this, but she had known they would be trying to drag her away from her studies tonight since Wednesday.

Hermione had noticed them acting strange and guilty around her this past week and so had set out to do some sleuthing. On Wednesday, she had followed them on their way back from dinner in the Great Hall to Gryffindor tower. She had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, saying that she needed it for late night studying in the library – something she had been doing more often these days. Smiling as she recalled the way they had acted, so nervous, she allowed her mind to wander back to yester eve.

################

_Pushing her food around on her plate, Hermione sighed as she watched the three girls eat their dinner agonisingly slowly. It was only 10 minutes into the meal, but Hermione's curiosity had yet to be quenched and if it wasn't quenched soon, she was afraid she might do something drastic that she would surely regret later. _

_To her right, Harry and Ron were talking about – what else – Quidditch. Currently Harry was demonstrating a sloth grip roll with a pea (him) speared on a fork (his Firebolt). Having finished with the demonstration to Ron, Harry turned towards her, presumably to show her as well. Quidditch just wasn't her thing; it was such a violent game. However, her best friends didn't accept that as an answer and had been engaging in a futile attempt to get her interested in the sport for at least a year. They claimed that it was a fun, team sport, while she maintained that it was violent and took away precious time, where they should have been studying. That didn't stop her from going to all the games though, where you could count on seeing her yelling her lungs out for Gryffindor. _

_Spooning some mashed potatoes onto the golden plate in front of her, she resigned herself to a long wait and turned to face the boy who lived with his 'exciting' preview of the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match. Rolling her eyes slightly, she tuned him out, giving small nods when she deemed necessary. _

_20 minutes later, the food disappeared, causing Ron to let loose a groan and instead dessert appeared on the table. There was sherbet sorbet, ice cream, pudding and a whole variety of toppings that would make any mouth water. The boys tucked in, stuffing food into their mouths at a high-speed rate, while Hermione looked to her left to check on Lavender and co and to see if they showed any signs of leaving yet. To her surprise though, the seats they had been occupying were empty. Frantically, she looked around; if she missed this opportunity there might not be another one. She finally spotted them heading out the doors and almost screamed with relief. Jumping to her feet, she followed them, leaving a very confused Harry and Ron in her wake. _

_She quickly caught up to the girls and hastily donned the invisibility cloak, concealing herself from sight. Walking far enough away, so that they wouldn't notice her footsteps and breathing, but close enough to be able to hear them, she tread lightly behind them. Just then Ginny spoke up, funny how she always started conversations._

_"Laaaaavvvv!" whined Ginny pathetically. "Why did you make us skip dessert? They had **Truffle**!" she complained, putting a clear emphasis on the word truffle. _

_"We don't want Hermione to accidentally overhear us," explained Lavender impatiently. At this Hermione's curiosity was piqued even more._

_"Why?" asked Parvati unthinkingly. _

_Beat_

_"Oh………right!" she added, the others rolling their eyes._

_"Allright, so we're agreed it's going to be on Friday?" asked Lavender, taking charge as usual while the other girls shook their head in silent agreement._

_Listening closely, Hermione heard them discussing the details of the rather juvenile plan, she thought. They discussed all manner of things and Hermione grew to admire the way they planned it all out, leaving nothing to chance. Clothes, make-up, times, places even moods were discussed in the conversation. They were actually hoping to take her by surprise – well that certainly wouldn't be happening now. _

################__

Snapping out of her memories, the present Hermione noticed that her fingers looked like shrivelled figs, but she was still reluctant to get out of the shower. Sighing softly she turned the water off and got out. Wrapping a towel around herself she cast a useful drying charm and hurriedly got changed, lest she missed breakfast or worse her first class.

Running a brush through her bushy hair, (though it wasn't as bad as her first year) in a futile attempt to straighten it she stuffed her books into her bag and, checking on Crookshanks, left the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Just over 5 pages.

By the way, this isn't going to be a long novel length fic; it'll probably be only 3 or less chapters

Don't forget to do something real and name the poor nameless (4 now) plot monkey

PRETTY

PLEASE

REVIEW

AND

NAME

THE

POOR

NAMELESS

PLOT

MONKEY!


	2. Chapter II

Summary – When the girls convince Hermione to break the rules and take a trip to Hogsmeade after curfew to a muggle karaoke bar the last person she expected to see was her sarcastic Potions Professor.

Explanation – I wanted to write a Hermione/Severus story because apart from disgusting most of my friends, it's my favourite pairing in the world, if a tad OOC.

Pairings – Severus/Hermione

The song that Snape sings is Potion by Morphine – fitting don't you think? It's edited a bit. And the song that the girls sing is 'left outside alone' by Anastacia

OMG! Thank you all so much for the reviews – as a result of them I am updating and for me that's a big deal – I'm very lazy!

You know the saying – absence makes the heart grow fonder – well I have now proven it to myself! I have just finished the 40-hour famine thing, but with technology and as of now I have only just been let back on the computer an hour ago.

Now on to more important matters - namely the plot monkey. Everybody who has reviewed so far has made at least one suggestion. I plan to announce the name at the end of the story and at each chapter I shall give u a list from which you can vote or add to!

Scribbles (by Jen)

Moriarty (by Senshiofterrah)

Dandelion (by Moo)

DIM DIM (by Criminally-Insane)  
Stinky  
Bobo  
Monie  
Bob  
Chewey  
George  
Bubbles  
Mr.Jackson (All by citrinecastle)

Jack (by Parody-of-an-Angel)

At the moment I'm probably leaning towards Moriarty, it's different, but the choice is yours, well partly yours.

Citrinecastle – you will hear Snape sing eventually, but not in this chapter – sorry. He does at least make one or more appearances, not sure yet, in this chapter though.

There is a little bit of HG/SS action here, but ye be warned – only the tiniest little bit, so tiny it may as well not be there at all. This chapter has Snape in it!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flames will be used for the BBQ and fireplace

PLEASE  
PLEASE

PLEASE

REVIEW

BUT

DON'T

FLAME

Snapping out of her daydreams abruptly, Hermione Granger swore colourfully as she very nearly tripped down the stairs. Having only half of oneself in reality does not make for an extremely aware person. As it was, Hermione had less than a quarter of her in reality and as a result had caught her foot in the trick stair on the third step.

Covering her mouth as if that would help take back what she had just said – she rarely ever swore – she looked around desperately. Finding no one around, she presumed they were all eating breakfast, she slumped down on the fourth step wishing she could reach her books, which had tipped from her dropped bag. She briefly thought of calling out for help, but quickly dismissed the idea as futile. Instead she readied herself for the long wait before breakfast would end and the students would inhabit the halls once again and someone would be able to pull her out.

She only hoped Professor Snape wouldn't come and see her. Hermione didn't know why, but ever since her second year when she had stolen the ingredients for the polyjuice potion from his storeroom, she had come to grudgingly respect the snarky man. He spoke of potions with more passion than most people felt throughout their whole lives and was obviously skilled at what he did. Hermione also admired him for his position as spy for the Order. He was out there risking his life for others every day when he didn't have to.

Speak of the devil. At that very moment, one Severus Snape decided to grace one Miss Granger with his presence. Sweeping dramatically down the stairs opposite her, his black robes billowing behind him in the signature way of his, he was the very essence of the 16th century.

Not noticing her at first, he very nearly swept right past her. However, he noticed her at the last minute and paused sneering down at her, his lip curling.

"Well, well," he drawled in a very Draco Malfoyish manner. "It seems, Miss Granger that who have gotten yourself into a bit of a tight spot".

Hermione scowled up at him indignantly. "That's a tad obvious don't you think?" she retorted, surprising herself, she had thought that she was still too afraid of him to make a reply.

"10 points from Gryffindor," remarked Snape almost lazily, watching tiny crystals soar back to the top of the Gryffindor hourglass.

"What! What for?"

"For impertinence to a professor," he smirked. "And that will be another 5 for the same reason".

Hermione opened her mouth to make another smart reply, but thought better of it; they were already losing in house points. Making to get up and walk away, she quickly realised that that was impossible. Snape was smirking slightly, watching her attempt to rise, without bothering to help her up. Hermione simply glared at him, what a great start to the day, she thought to herself sarcastically.

Taking her completely by surprise, he suddenly swooped down and grabbed her around the waist. Lifting her as though she weighed nothing more than a feather, he pulled her from her fixed position in the step and set her down gently on the one below.

Blushing a vibrant shade of red, which could rival Ron's hair any day, she gaped soundlessly at her potions master, who still had yet to let her go. His arms were encircling her waist almost protectively and he was close enough that Hermione was able to smell his scent. Wood smoke mixed with a dash of Hellebore. Breathing it in she almost forgot whose presence she was in. Almost. Snape, it seemed, also snapped out of whatever moment they were having and removed his arms (was it just her imagination or did he linger longer than was necessary) and immediately stiffened. Bending down, he helped Hermione to retrieve her books in a most unlike Snape gesture.

"I trust that you can find your own way down to the Great Hall without any more problems occurring," said Snape, back to his old sarcastic self.

"Yes professor," replied Hermione respectfully, her eyes downcast, a faint blush colouring her cheeks.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You silly little girl," insulted Snape. "Off with you".

Hermione quickly scurried off, deep in thought. That man changed moods faster that a boggart could change shapes. Thoughts already on boggarts, Hermione recalled, with a laugh, the incident in her third year. She had laughed so hard then, she had almost cried.

Severus Snape watched the head girl walk away bemused, laughing at some inside joke that nobody else knew about. The potions master of Hogwarts wasn't an idiot, contrary to popular belief. He knew the full extent of Hermione's potential and although it might not seem like it, he was constantly pushing her to go beyond her limits and achieve even more.

By being cruel and spiteful to her over the years she had spent at Hogwarts, he insured that she would always be pushing her goals and stretching them to the limit. He knew by taking this attitude to her work, she would forever be trying to coax a compliment from him, something which she had almost done on several occasions.

Turning with a swish of his robes he followed her a bit later, so as not to seem to other people that they had entered together, he swept into the Great Hall. Gliding in a bat like way to his seat and fending off any conversation offers from the other teachers he took his seat.

Watching Ron shovel food down his throat was not really Hermione's idea of a perfect meal. Fortunately, breakfast was almost over. Waking up late and getting caught in a stair had seen to that. Harry was once again demonstrating a sloth grip roll with his utensils, apparently unaware that he had done the exact same thing on Wednesday night. Ron was listening with rapt interest as though hearing it for the first time, inserting comments here and there. How he still managed to eat was a mystery to her.

A few mouthfuls later Dumbledore rose from his seat, signalling the end of breakfast. Students milled all around the trio as they slowly made their way to transfiguration.

"Hey Moine!" called Ron, rushing to catch up with her. "You know how we had to practice altering clothes and stuff? Could you like give me a rundown on it, I kinda forgot to practice," admitted Ron shame faced.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she explained the concept of it to Ron. He was really trying to succeed, especially for his NEWTS, but old habits die-hard.

Expertly weaving between the mass of students, Hermione, Ron and Harry swiftly made their way down to the dungeons. They were 5 minutes late, through no fault of their own (Peeves had taken it upon himself to see that they were) and though they might be nearly 18, they were still a tad scared of the ominous Potions professor.

Entering the classroom as unobtrusively as possible they quickly dashed to their seats. To no avail though, Snape seemed to have eyes in the back of his head, so Harry had once said.

"So, you have finally decided to grace us with your presence," he sneered mockingly. "Too bad it wasn't 10 minutes earlier".

The three hung their heads and cast their eyes to the floor not wanting to make the punishment for themselves worse.

"That will be 25 points from Gryffindor," he remarked as Ron made an indistinguishable noise. "Each," he added smoothly, noticing this.

"Count yourselves lucky that I didn't give you detention," he barked. "Now get on with the work on the board".

All three hurried to collect the ingredients and start. Hermione wasn't bothered much by this as they were getting their results back today for the test they had done on the draught of living death and Hermione was positive that she had done extremely well. She was right. Hermione had scored the highest in the class and grade and she positively glowed when Snape handed her back her results with a disgruntled look.

The rest of the lesson went by fairly well for a potions lesson. Neville added shredded skin of boomslang instead of monksbane, which caused a minor explosion, but other than that it was uneventful.

Letting his head drop into is hands, Severus Snape moaned in self-pity. Normally he wouldn't waste time feeling sorry for himself, instead occupying himself with marking papers or researching potions for the Order. Right now though he had nothing better to do. All the essays had been marked and the potion he was researching still needed to rest over a 6-week period.

Reaching for the bottle of Odgen's Fire Whisky his hand paused in mid-air. Would getting wasted really help him in the predicament he was in as of now? Yes, yes it would he decided. Reaching up to remove it from his cabinet, he was shocked by the sound of someone hitting the ground and closed the cabinet quickly, not wanting anyone to see him reduced to drinking. The man of the floor was not just somebody though – it was Albus Dumbledore or the meddling old fool, a name from Severus.

"Severus, not drinking again are we?" he reprimanded not accusingly, but in a tone of voice that made one feel guilty all the same.

"Certainly not Albus," he replied silkily. "I have better things to do with my time then get wasted".

The headmaster's eyes twinkled knowingly as he responded. "No, no, of course you aren't".

"And to what do I owe the extreme honour of having you visit me to?" he inquired a mite sarcastically.

"Just thought I'd pop in for a chat," explained Dumbledore cheerfully. "Lemon drop?"

Dismissing the muggle candy with a wave of his hand, Severus narrowed his eyes and glared at his former professor. "Albus, you know as well as I do that you never do anything without a reason behind it," he stated accusingly.

"Allright, I concede. I had actually planned to try and persuade you to get out of these draughty dungeons and go out, if only for tonight. I hear there's a new muggle karaoke bar opening in Hogsmeade tonight. Well protected by Magic of course".

"My dungeons are not draughty and there is no way in hell that I am going out tonight, especially to a _muggle _karaoke bar! I am a very busy man you know." replied Snape offended at the thought of someone even thinking that he would visit a karaoke bar, not to mention a muggle one at that.

Albus didn't look even a bit offended at being talked to in such a way and only said one last sentence before flooing back to his office.

"Busy doing what Severus?"

Snape was still pondering this question 10 minutes after Dumbledore had left. What exactly did he have to do tonight? Reaching for the liquor cabinet once again, he decided that seeing as he didn't have anything else to do, he might as well do what he had been about to do before Albus had arrived. Get wasted.

A few shots later and Severus was drunk enough to think that Albus's idea to attend a muggle karaoke bar that night wasn't sounding too bad. Swaying a little bit, he rose and exited the dungeons with a bottle in hand.

Nearly 6 pages!

Don't forget to review with votes or names for my plot monkey!

I put more Snape there then I originally intended. Sorry if he's a bit OOC, but it's my first attempt at writing Snape

PLEASE  
PLEASE

PLEASE

REVIEW

BUT

DON'T

FLAME


	3. Chapter III

Summary – When the girls convince Hermione to break the rules and take a trip to Hogsmeade after curfew to a muggle karaoke bar the last person she expected to see was her sarcastic Potions Professor.  
  
Explanation – I wanted to write a Hermione/Severus story because apart from disgusting most of my friends, it's my favourite pairing in the world, if a tad OOC.  
  
Pairings – Severus/Hermione  
  
The song that Snape sings is Potion by Morphine – fitting don't you think? It's edited a bit. And the song that the girls sing is 'left outside alone' by Anastacia  
  
OMG! Thank you all so much for the reviews – as a result of them I am updating and for me that's a big deal – I'm very lazy!  
  
Scribbles (by Jen) Moriarty (by Senshiofterrah) (2) Dandelion (by Moo) DIM DIM (by Criminally-Insane) (1)  
  
Stinky  
  
Bobo  
  
Monie  
  
Bob  
  
Chewey  
  
George  
  
Bubbles  
  
Mr.Jackson (All by citrinecastle) Jack (by Parody-of-an-Angel)  
  
Shameless self-advertising – go visit my site, it's in my profile. Also if you like the HG/SS pairing go read my one shot fic WIKTT.  
  
NOW I PRESENT TO YOU .............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
THE THIRD CHAPTER!  
  
(::) text cookie by Ron's Best Mate  
  
  
  
Hermione walked slowly up the stairs leading to the common room, which was holding her doom in the form of 3 teenage girls. Hardly paying attention to where she was going, her feet trailing wearingly after the other, they trod the path they knew so well. Her mind was in turmoil as she agonised over what to do. Should she avoid them and simply head off to the library or go forward to meet her inevitable doom. So, being the logical person she was, she made a mental list of pros and cons.  
  
Pro; she needed a break from studying. Con; she still had homework to do Pro; it might be fun Con; they might be caught Pro; it might help ditch her bookworm reputation Con; she could end up doing something really embarrassing, which she would regret for the rest of her life. Pro; she could use it as a learning experience for later days and maybe learn from her mistakes.  
  
So far the pros were outweighing the cons by one and since Hermione couldn't think of anything else, she guessed that she would have to go to the common room and play along. Looking up she was startled to see that she was already in front of the fat lady, having not been paying attention to where she was walking. The fat lady hadn't noticed her yet and was shamelessly flirting with Sir Codagan, giggling and winking at him, while he simply looked uncomfortable.  
  
Clearing her throat rather loudly, she tried to get the portraits attention. Finally realising that a student was waiting to be let in, the lady looked down on her, annoyed that Hermione had interrupted what, in her opinion, was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Taking this opportunity when she was distracted, the usually brave knight ran away through the next portrait of a girl playing the piano and into the next.  
  
"Password?" inquired the fat lad with a glare, her chins wobbling dangerously.  
  
"Phoenix tears," stated Hermione, stifling a most childish giggle at the portrait characters behaviour as said portrait grudgingly swung aside to let her in.  
  
Stepping through the circular hole in the wall that had previously been covered by the portrait, Hermione spied the 3 teenagers of doom in the corner. All three looked up as they heard someone coming in and realising it was her, began to converse in hushed tones.  
  
Trying to look clueless, Hermione made her way to her dormitory to put her bags away. Dumping them on her scarlet and gold canopy bed, she became aware of footsteps on the stairs, which she presumed belonged to Parvati, Lavender and Ginny. Running a hand through her hair and pondering whether to just tell them that she knew or play dumb, she decided to play dumb and see how they would go about it. At that moment, the three girls entered the room, wringing their hands and throwing nervous glances at each other every now and then. Ginny, once again, was the first to speak.  
  
"Hermione", she began apprehensively, plonking herself down on her bed, the others following suit, effectively encompassing the amused girl in a circle. "How was Potions?" she asked, obviously trying to get her into a good mood.  
  
"Dismal, as usual," Hermione replied, trying to look like she was in a bad mood just to see how they would take it. As she had predicted, they paled, but nonetheless plunged onwards.  
  
"Do you have any plans for this evening?" asked Lavender, getting straight to the point.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'll probably go to the library. I still have heaps of homework to do," Hermione explained adding a wary "Why".  
  
"Oh, no reason," sighed Ginny who had obviously already given up. Parvati however hadn't.  
  
"Look Hermione, I'm gonna be straight with you," started Parvati. "We want you to break the rules by sneaking out with us to go to Hogsmeade tonight".  
  
The others groaned, their hopes of succeeding flashing before their eyes before fading. The expressions on their faces were dismal, but instantly turned to shocked and surprised when they heard Hermione's next words.  
  
"Okay," she said and noticing their dumbfounded expressions, elaborated. "I already knew you were going to ask me and came to the conclusion that it might actually make a good change for me".  
  
"Then why did you tell us you have homework?" inquired Lavender, closing her gaping mouth.  
  
"I do have homework!" argued Hermione. "I just think that seeing as I have the whole weekend to do it, I may as well take the night off".  
  
This sentence caused all three girl's surprised expressions to return to their faces. Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, was ditching homework to indulge in self-pleasure? Apparently so. Once they had absorbed the news, their faces lit up in smiles as they gathered around Hermione congratulating her and patting her on the back.  
  
"Well come on!" Parvati broke the praising of Hermione up. "We only have an hour to get ready!"  
  
  
  
Swaying drunkenly, Severus walked to the edge of Hogwart's grounds, before apparating with a faint pop to Hogsmeade. Slowly making his way through the crowds, he somehow managed to remember the location of the bar. Eventually he came across it, a neon green sign flashing with a sign saying 'Opening Night – Discounts'. Pushing the door open, he was greeted with horrendous singing from a short bald guy, who had his eyes firmly fixed upon a small blue screen.  
  
Thinking that he could probably do much better then that old fool, he asked the nearest bar wench how he could sing up on stage. Smelling the alcohol on his breath, she wrinkled her nose and advised him to simply go up when the other was done, the song would be chosen randomly.  
  
Just then, the bald man finished to much cheering and applauding, more for the fact that he was done than a good performance. Setting the now empty bottle on the counter, Severus Snape waltzed up the stairs leading to the stage and registered the name of the song, which was now appearing on the blue screen. Amazingly his alcohol-numbed mind was still able to make out and process the words. The song, he noted with a dry laugh was 'Potion' by someone or a group by the name of Morphine. Opening his mouth, he waited for the music to begin before starting to sing...  
  
  
  
Exactly 1 hour and 13 minutes later, the foursome was ready to set out. They had taken extreme measures in their appearances, Hermione even straightening her hair for the first time since the Yule ball in her fourth year. Giggling and laughing, they made their way down through the common room and out the portrait hole, ignoring the curious and suspicious glances coming from their peers.  
  
Sliding under Harry's invisibility cloak, which was only just big enough to conceal them all, Hermione got out the marauder's map, which along with the cloak, she had nicked from Harry. Assured that there was nobody between them and the entrance, but leaving the cloak on nonetheless, they shuffled their way down to the one eyed witch.  
  
Unfortunately, they had missed a small dot labelled Peeves, whom they spied in the hall, knocking over suits of armour and pouring glue on the floor, which they had conveniently stepped in, thus making it impossible to move. Peeves noticed the set of footprints, which they had left before the glue had started to dry and cackled gleefully.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't ickle students out of bed and after curfew too," he taunted prodding them with the blunt end of a spear from a suit of armour, causing muffled 'ouches' to be emitted from the girls, who were trying to stay upright in order to not fall into the glue.  
  
"Sod off Peeves," said Hermione as she muttered a 'scourgify' on the floor, the glue coming clean leaving them free to move once again.  
  
Although unable to see them, Peeves followed them, stretching his hands out every now and then trying to catch 'ickle students', them ducking when he came close. Eventually they lost him, but now had to take a different route back to the humped statue, which they found after much wandering. Muttering the needed words, they descended into the tunnel, storing the cloak at the entrance. Walking together, Hermione was strangely excited at the prospect of breaking the rules, the rebellious side in her breaking free.  
  
Reaching the end of the tunnel, they ascended the stairs and cautiously peeped through the trapdoor. Seeing no one, they pushed it completely aside and scrambled out, being careful not to damage their clothes in the process. Once they were all up, the trapdoor was once again pushed back into place and they made their way upstairs, easily mingling with the others in the crowded shop. Making their way to the door, they walked outside into the fading light. Night was approaching and it would soon be dark.  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" asked Ginny. "The three Broomsticks is out of the question as the teachers often go there, but I'm sure there are plenty of other bars around".  
  
"You mean you haven't planned it?" asked Hermione incredulously. "Where the hell are we going to go now?"  
  
"I thought we could just wander around looking," Ginny shrugged apologetically.  
  
Sighing melodramatically, the other three proceeded to do just that. They passed Quidditch Supplies, Honeydukes, Zonkos, the Hog's Head and a range of other shops, neither one of them agreeing on anything. Very soon they found themselves at the edge of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Maybe we should just go back," suggested a defeated Parvati, at which Lavender and Ginny nodded their agreement.  
  
"Come on guys," pleaded Hermione. "This is the one night I'm actually consenting to forsake all rules and enjoy myself and you're simply giving up?"  
  
The girls shrugged. "Pretty much".  
  
"Can we at least check out that place over there first?" she pleaded with them, motioning to a small building a couple hundred metres away.  
  
"Fine," the others gave in. "But it's the last place before we go back".  
  
"Okay"  
  
The small group made their way across the ground, walking leisurely and chatting amongst themselves as to what this mysterious place might be. Was it a restaurant or a bar or a clothes store or a candy store? The possibilities were endless. Hermione knew what she wanted it to be, but didn't have high hopes in that respect as Hogsmeade was an all-magical place. Then again, it was isolated from the rest of the shops, though still in the same area. She at least hoped that it was open to minors and that they sold food and drink there – she was desperate. If this place was a dead end, they had wasted the whole night while she could probably have finished all her homework by now.  
  
Suddenly reaching their destination, Hermione at once realised that it was muggle, from the electronic devices to the people. After that realisation came the one that told her it was a karaoke bar, judging from the sign. Apparently, it was also opening night. Hardly daring to believe her luck, she informed the others of this and they at once decided to spend the night here.  
  
Pushing the door open, they looked around, mouths agape. There was a silver disco ball suspended from the ceiling and small tables situated around the room. There was a small bar too and a stage was set up complete with monitor and mike. What really surprised them though was the person on stage, singing.  
  
It was their snarky Potion's master – Severus Snape.  
  
  
  
Sorry it wasn't as long or good as the last chapter, but it was longer than the first one and I'm half asleep here. Will probably upload this in the morning.  
  
Don't forget to review with names or votes for my poor nameless plot monkey  
  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
